


A Family Can Just Be Two Warlocks and a Hunter

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Gen, I cant write fight scenes, No Timeline, and i dont want to make them seperate, these are all just shitty drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	1. Chapter 1

Hib sits on the beach near the Forgotten Shore. Ice cold waves lap at her exposed metallic feet, a tranquil sensation that ran across her circuits. The Exo knows that she has approximately 5 minutes and 34 seconds before the Fallen return back from their patrol.

Yet if the hand cannon resting by her side gave off any implications, she was ready for them when they get back.

"I'd had a feeling that I would find you here." A voice cuts through her thoughts. She tilts her head up to meet with a pale blue face, golden eyes, and neon green hair. Hib lets her crimson eyes give off the equivalent of a smile.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people." The Exo folds her hands neatly in her lap and turns her head upwards back to the sea. The Warlock seeing it as an invitation to take a seat next to her. His knees dig into the mildly muddy sand and rest his weight on his heels.

"Technically neither of us are people." His eyes follow outwards to the horizon. It was mid-day, but the sun was blocked out by several dark clouds - It might rain soon. If no one knew better they would assume that it was already approaching dusk.

"So why are you here, Tessen." Hib finally broke the silents. The Fallen would be back in 2 minutes, so both of them had to finish off this exchange quickly.

"I got bored." The Warlock shrugged his shoulders. Tessen also found that he couldn't really rest on his knees for so long, so he shifted his position to where he sat crossed legged on the sand. Brushing off the wet sand from his knees.

"Last time I heard from you, you were hanging out with Terni?"

"Well, if you know how she can get. So you'd understand that I opted out at the most convenient opportunity possible."

"It was for Prison, wasn't it."

The Awoken's gaze falls to the side. "Yeaaaah it was Prison." and that get's a laugh from Hib. Which in turn made Tessen please with himself.

"I can never understand your excitement over that place." The Exo added on. The Fallen should be here any second now.

 _"It's because he gets to hear Variks' voice."_ Style's emerges from the Warlock's subspace.

Tessen's face grew hot, and with more intensity stared out into the waves. He can just imagine what the grin on Hib's face would look like right now.

The Warlock breathes in through his nose to re-aline himself and exhales through his mouth. Balance returning to him once more.

"And here I thought you had a massive crush on Rahool." Red tinted his cheeks once more. So long to his calmness.

 _"Oh, he does,"_ Style comments - sounding eager to keep tormenting his Guardian about all this tasteless gossip. 

"Will you two both stop it!" Tessen cries out, swearing that his voice echoed out across the entire Cosmodrome. "I don't see why my love life should be the topic of conversation." He makes sure that he keeps himself quiet this time.

"Because it's fun watching you get all flustered over this." Hib pokes a metal digit at Tessen's cheek, making the Warlock pursed his lips in a pout.

He was going to reply back but other chatter drew his attention away. Hib hears it too and turns to look behind her. The scavengers got back just in time. A metal whistle like sigh passes through the Exo's jaw as she stands up.

6 shots rang out, dropping the 3 dregs and the vandals. Still, the Captain stood, and he looked pissed. The Captain said something before lunging towards the pair of Guardian's.

Both had dodged out of the path of the Fallen in time not to be sliced by duel blades singing with electricity.

Tessen pools void energy in his palm before chucking it at the Captain. Hib grabbed a knife from her pouch and threw it at the Captain - sticking it right in-between it's largest set of eyes.

The Warlock kneels down at the downed Captain, watching it carefully. With a force push of energy comes from his hand just to make sure that it truly was dead. When it didn't move again Tessen stands, starting to brush off the sand that still clung to him. Hib watches.

"Do you want to finish our conversation before we were so rudely interrupted?" The Exo Hunter asks. "As long as it's not about my love life." The Warlock replies.

 _"Mm not sure about that."_ Style said. Making a few bursts of crackle static comes from Hib's throat in laughter.

The Exo returns back to the shoreline to put her boots back on. Lacing them up tightly before tucking the extra lace into her boots.

"Fine, no more talk about your crush on Rahool," She rolled her optics. "But I must point out that it's adorable."

"What did I just say!"


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian’s don’t need to sleep. Well yes, they do, but it isn’t critical to their health as it is to the City folk. Their already undead brains are screwed up enough as it is, so sleep doesn’t affect them as much.

Terni’s eyes glaze over the nearly empty Bazaar from the balcony of her living area near the new, New Monarchy post.

While she should be stationed where the other Warlocks are. She managed to persuade the vanguard for allowing her to take her claim higher up in the new Tower. (She can think about another pending doom of the tower some other day.)

The hanging pans clink together with each gust of wind that rolled by.

The Guardian's hands resting on the cool metal of the railing. It felt soothing to her burning body.

_Her eyes hurt._

_"Are you alright,"_ An all too familiar voice chirps. A smile tugs at the Warlock's lips as she pushes herself away from the railing. Turning around to see floating in the tiny doorway outside was her Ghost.

"I'm good, Ezekiel." She comments. Though the dark bags that hung under her eyes told a different story,

_"You know that I know that when you say that, that is the opposite of how you are feeling."_

The Warlock raises both of her hands up. "You caught me red-handed."

 _"Terni, I'm being serious here."_ The Ghost floats closer to where he is staring the Warlock in the eyes. _"Now please, what's wrong."_ His voice lowers slightly, his metallic voice laced with concern.

Terni looks to the side. Crossing her arms over her broad chest. "I've been having nightmares again." She replied in a whisper. And the Ghost's frame droops instantly.

 _"Oh,"_ Came the reply and Terni lets herself chuckle just slightly.

"It's just, you know, having to deal with my almost second final death really was not fun," She rubs at her arm and turns back so she is facing out towards the Bazaar again.

"Coming out here to meditate has been helping me, but tonight, I couldn't get things together, and I've been trying to regain that focus again." She burst out and sparks of electricity sparked from her hand.

Then Silence falls around them, the only sound was of the rustling fabrics and the pans as another gust of wind come by.

 _"Would you like me to keep you company?"_ Ezekiel asked, coming to rest, albeit, awkwardly on the railing next to  Terni's hand.

She can feel his light and that is good enough to help ground her.

"That be nice," And the duo sit like that until the sun comes up over the horizon. A halo of yellow light highlighting the Traveler.


	3. Chapter 3

Hib was just about to set a course for the Moon when she received a transmission from the personal fireteam line. She clicks it on and there is a burst of static as it comes to life.

The Hunter's red optics narrow as she leans back in the pilot chair of her ship. Crossing her leg over the other.

"Tessen?" She asks. "What is it?" 

There is an audible sigh that comes through along with another series of crackles. 

"I regret to inform you that I'm back on my bullshit." 

Another crackle comes through as another voice joins.

"You stuck your hand in the magma at the forge again, didn't you."

There came no response from the Awoken.

"It wasn't my fault." and Hib has to suppress a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So i've had this thing lying around for a month and probably thought it was a good time to finish and publish it. This might turn into a series like with eyes up guardian, not of importance. stuff like that.
> 
> Tessen had so much potential and nows the time to give it to him.
> 
> Hib does not belong to me. She belongs to Hibnasty on PSN.


End file.
